Un pasado tormentoso
by M.Moon90
Summary: Toma dos almas destruidas por un pasado tormentoso, reunelas y ambos crearan un mundo donde no existan las mentiras ni traiciones, ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **UN PASADO TORMENTOSO**

 **PARTE I: PROLOGO**

Huía. Apoderada del miedo corría lo más rápido que sus largas piernas le permitían.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro mientras soltaba unas lágrimas de impotencia, se sostuvo sobre la pared. Había llegado a su destino: una pequeña central de autobuses cuyos destinos eran a pueblos remotos, poco conocidos u olvidados.

Sora se había casado hacía más de dos años. Su boda había sido un evento de la alta sociedad, pero lo que ella vivía junto a _él_ estaba muy lejos de la glamurosa imagen que proyectaban ante todos. Su matrimonio era una pesadilla. No podía creer que con tan solo veinticinco años de edad se sintiera como el peor fracaso del mundo. Había tenido una expectativa del matrimonio completamente diferente a lo que vivía día a día. Aquella ilusión de tener a un compañero de por vida, hijos, seguridad, estabilidad, se había ido.

Su supuesto perfecto y joven esposo, un eminente neurólogo, había resultado ser una persona desequilibrada. Nadie sabía de dicha faceta, Sora lo había descubierto a lo largo de esos dos años de matrimonio. Joe solía tener la reputación de un brillante doctor, demasiado respetado en su profesión. Pero él le había enseñado a temer en lugar de a amar. Por culpa de sus cambios de humor, sus exigencias sexuales y sus constantes humillaciones había dejado de amarlo. También por culpa de él, había perdido a la mayoría de sus amigos, lo que la había ido aislando poco a poco y alejándola de personas en las que confiar que podrían haberla ayudado.

El diseño y sus sueños de ser una gran diseñadora de modas se había ido por la coladera por el pensamiento misógino. Yo cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que mi esposa trabaje. Esa y una de tantas razones que le daba él a la hora de querer entablar una conversación acerca de su profesión.

─¿A dónde viaja?

Una amable joven la había recibido sacándola de todos sus peores pensamientos.

Sora miró dudosa a la gran pizarra que contenía una enorme cantidad de viajes que salían esa noche. Mordió su labio viendo el que salía en 5 minutos.

─Un boleto a Hida, por favor.

Una vez dentro del autobús respiró con tranquilidad.

La noche anterior, después de una de las imprevisibles e inmotivadas agresiones de Joe, se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse, huir a algún lugar donde ni él ni nadie pudiera encontrarla. Tenía que tomar una decisión y mantenerse firme, recuperar su fragmentada autoestima. Para ella, que había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor, el comportamiento de Joe resultaba incomprensible.

—Lo siento mamá— una lagrima brotó de sus ojos corriendo por sus mejillas. Dolía bastante…—Lo siento papá— dijo aún más tenue viendo el paisaje correr por la ventana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a aquella ciudad fue coger un tríptico en donde se anunciaban los lugares más visitados y concurridos de la zona. Lo guardo en su bolso y continúo caminando. Dentro de la pequeña central encontró un anuncio donde se reflejaban hoteles, departamentos y estadías que se rentaban por día, semanas o meses. Tomó aire y aprendiéndose el número de memoria de unos departamentos decidió llamar desde un teléfono público, ya que su celular lo había destruido antes de tomar la decisión de huir.

Al hablar con una amable señora le proporcionó una lista de pequeñas casas en alquiler en el pueblo. Sería su propia decisión.

Tomó nota del lugar en el cual de hospedaría. Había dado un primer paso alejándose. Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Conociendo a Joe la seguiría, ¿No la había tratado de convencer, casi con éxito, de que no había escapatoria?

Negó. Intentó olvidarse de esos pensamientos mientras el taxista la llevaba a aquel lugar que había decidido para vivir. Llegó entonces a los límites de la ciudad y observó maravillada el bosque, aunque la mayoría de las casas eran humildes para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada no dejaba de ser maravilloso.

Pudo observar a una señora de no más de un metro sesenta, con el cabello cenizo y ciertas arrugas en su rostro.

—¿Señora Yamazaki?— preguntó al acercarse luego de colocarse bien su bolso y recibir la maleta por parte del chofer del taxi.

—Hola, querida. Usted debe de ser la señorita Tachikawa.

Si… había mentido, había utilizado el apellido de su mejor amiga. Lo último que quería era que Joe investigara a través de su apellido de soltera o el que más repudiaba, _Kido._

—Si, mucho gusto.

Embozó una sonrisa y la señora la invitó a pasar.

Abrió con la llave la puerta sin dificultad y entró llena de curiosidad, sintiéndose maravillada. Un pasillo de suelo encerado unía la puerta principal con la trasera. Avanzó por el pasillo mirando dentro de las habitaciones. Salón a la izquierda, comedor a la derecha. Al otro lado del salón había un dormitorio bastante grande con un cuarto de baño. Al otro lado del comedor, había una pequeña cocina. La casa estaba acondicionada y amueblada como si fuese para ella. El cuarto de lavado estaba fuera, unido a la casa por un sendero. En la parte trasera de la casa había otro jardín con aún más vegetación. Arrancó una ramita y se lo llevó a la nariz.

«Este lugar es solamente mío. Es maravilloso».

Era sorprendente como había conseguido un lugar para vivir. Sin problemas alquiló la casa pagando con anticipación seis meses. El efectivo por el momento no era problema para ella, se había tomado el tiempo necesario para saquear su cuenta personal. Ya después tendría tiempo de buscar algo en lo cual pudiese mantenerse lo primordial era sentirse en paz con ella misma.

Adoraba la calma que sentía. La pequeña cabaña era modesta, con persianas amarillas. Estaba rodeada de una cerca de madera, cubierta de buganvillas llena de flores, lo que daba al lugar un aspecto acogedor. Los anteriores inquilinos habían plantado en el diminuto jardín margaritas, unas brillantes flores rosas, elegantes lirios, que se movían al viento.

Regreso por el sendero y se sentó en una piedra a disfrutar de la libertad y el sosiego que no había conocido en su matrimonio. Los aromas del jardín y aquel tenue sol eran como un calmante para su corazón herido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse lo devolvió a la realidad. Escribir canciones como en su adolescencia no estaba resultando del todo positivo. Sus letras se basaban en aquellos recuerdos lo hacían sufrir, aunque según su terapeuta escribir lo ayudaba a mantener la cordura.

Era Yamato Takaishi, muy conocido en el pueblo como un hombre misterioso y solitario. Él se reía de esa fama. Takaishi no era su verdadero apellido.

Llevaba una vida secreta como un simple carpintero, oficio que había aprendido de su abuelo materno, que había querido así canalizar las múltiples habilidades del niño.

Su abuelo, Michel, había muerto en un atentado terrorista. En una vida anterior su nombre había sido Yamato Ishida, corresponsal de una misión en su ex trabajo en la NASA por arriesgar la vida para conseguir un reportaje de un agente extraño. Había cubierto la misión y había permanecido en los Estados Unidos hasta su desacreditación debido a la falla de la misma por un atentado.

El terrorismo se llevó a su abuelo y a una mujer atractiva pero traicionera que había sido amante de Yamato: Rika Makino. Sin que Yamato ni sus socios lo supieran, la chica espiaba para el enemigo. Usando su belleza y sus contactos para sacarle información a Ishida sin saber que era una reportera encubierta, dejó a su paso un rastro de muerte. Todo por su ambición de dinero y poder.

Ella dio el aviso del recorrido que iba a hacer su abuelo aquel el día en que murió.

El sentimiento de culpa estuvo a punto de destruirlo.

Negando. Se levantó sobresaltado. Desde la ventana del dormitorio vislumbró a la joven que había salido del taxi y que se dirigía a la casa de al lado.

Recorrió un poco la cortina para ver el jardín vecino. La mujer caminaba despacio, encontrándose con la señora Yamazaki. Su corazón se paralizó y contuvo la respiración.

Se parecía a Rika, elegante y felina. Era muy hermosa. Su cabellera rojiza flotaba en el viento. Era menuda y delgada, como Rika. Su piel era de un blanco radiante. El rubio apretó los puños, se sentía atrapado en el pasado.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. En cuanto acabara de leer el libro que había comenzado apenas esa mañana, intentaría volver a llevar una vida normal. Todo lo normal que fuera posible después del infierno que había vivido.

La agencia en la que había trabajado le había ofrecido la serenidad necesaria para escribir y recuperarse de sus heridas. Lo habían indemnizado y ya no quería volver a aquella vida…

Gruñó para sus adentros cuando su curiosidad fue mayor. Tomó la taza de café y fue directo de nuevo a la entrada de su casa para ver a la chica.

Allí estaba, arrancando una flor para olerla. Quiso marcharse de allí, pero no pudo. Parecía tan inocente caminando entre las flores y admirándolas...

Él sabía que la casa vecina se alquilaba, pero no parecía un lugar adecuado para aquella chica sofisticada con ropa de diseño, que parecía tener la palabra «dinero» escrita en la frente.

¿Qué haría allí?

Aún más extraño era el placer que parecía experimentar la chica tras observar todas las flores para finalmente sentarse en una roca. Yamato estaba desconcertado. Parecía despreocupada pero resultaba tan cautivadora como una modelo que estuviera haciendo un posado.

«¿Por qué hago esto?», pensó.

No hubiera sabido explicarlo, pero sentía que había algo perturbador en aquella muchacha. Se lo decía su instinto. Su instinto le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, aunque también le había hecho sentir culpable por sobrevivir cuando seres cercanos no lo habían conseguido.

Las mariposas revoloteaban entre los arbustos. Era algo mágico. Ella las miraba como en trance. Sin poder evitarlo, Yamato sintió cierta hostilidad hacia la joven. Quizá por su parecido con Rika. Pero aquella mujer era distinta. Seguro que no había sido testigo de nada malo.

Siguió observándola mientras se sentaba en el marco de la ventana. Se le ocurrió que era posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía público, pero era imposible.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Espiando a una desconocida no era propio de él, solía mantenerse aislado de los demás.

Excepto por Meiko Mochizuki, la maestra del pueblo y todo un personaje.

Ella se había ganado su simpatía, hasta el punto de convencerlo de formar un cuarteto musical bastante bueno en el pueblo. Él tocaba el bajo y cantaba en un bar.

Cuando se dio cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y la joven había entrado en la casa hacía unos minutos y no salía. Volvió a su escritorio para seguir escribiendo canciones, pero algo inexplicable lo empujó a ir a la casa de al lado a hacer un par de preguntas a esa chica. Algo le decía que esa chica traería problemas. O quizá los tenía.

Siguió su instinto y fue hasta la casa. La puerta se encontraba cerrada así que tocó.

Apoyó la mano temblorosa en la columnilla de la puerta.

Cuando se enteró que estaban alquilando la casa imaginaba a una pareja joven como los inquilinos pasados, pero no aquella joven inquietante. No era el lugar ni el momento oportuno.

¿Sería el destino?

.

.

.

.

 **N.A.**

 **¡HOLA! El día de hoy les traigo una nueva historia que ha salido de mis noches de insomnio. En verdad, espero y sea de su agrado el prólogo. Ya tengo listo el capítulo dos pero me gustaría ver la reacción hacía este fic para ver su aceptación.**

 **Con un Review me harían la mujer más feliz.**

 **Un enorme abrazo.**

 **.**


	2. Conociéndote

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDOTE**

El rubio escuchó sus pasos acercándose.

Apareció en la puerta con un semblante temeroso. Sus relucientes y grandes ojos rubíes irradiaban algo que él enseguida identificó como pavor. ¿Por qué estaría tan nerviosa? Él no era tan imponente. Aunque le habían dicho muchas veces que sí lo era.

Estuvo a punto de dar su verdadero nombre, pero no se movió, quería que primero ella se tranquilizara. No se le había ocurrido pensar que la iba a asustar, pero así había sido.

—Hola— saludo cortésmente — soy Yamato Takeishi. Vivo al lado, soy tu vecino.

—Sora…Tachikawa—respondió ella indecisa.

Ishida se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ella también le había dado un nombre falso.

—Disculpe que la haya asustado.

Sonó demasiado formal, pero es que no podía apartar de ella la mirada. Se percató de que se parecía a Rika en lo pelirrojo, ya que ella no tenía ni los ojos violetas ni su piel era tan pálida. Pero Rika nunca parecería asustada ni temerosa, ni siquiera cuando estaba rodeada de los camaradas de la gente a la que había traicionado.

—¡Oh! No… no te preocupes—dijo por fin, consciente del nerviosismo al que estaba siendo sometida. —Es… es solo que no esperaba a nadie.

—Si está ocupada o tiene otros asuntos, puedo irme —exclamó el rubio con cortesía.

—¡Oh no! Perdone que parezca tan nerviosa. — se sonrojó —Es solo… cuestión de personalidad…—lo dijo bajando la mirada.

—No es de mi incumbencia pero ¿por qué? Yo no le doy miedo, ¿o si?

Sora levantó la vista, quizá tenía unos treinta y algo, voz profunda, tremendamente atractivo aunque en sus ojos color mar tenían un toque melancólico. Abundante cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto, de complexión fuerte.

—En absoluto— contestó ruborizándose y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Yamato sonrió de medio lado.

—Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Le gusta la casa?

—Mucho— dijo ya más tranquila.

—¿Piensa arrendarla?

—¿No quiere que la alquile?— dijo leyéndole el pensamiento.

—No, al contrario. No me importa quién se mude aquí, siempre que haya tranquilidad. ¿Me permite preguntarle si vivirá sola?

Sora lo miró atentamente, intentando buscar una respuesta. Su presencia era imponente pero no amenazante. Duro, con experiencia, pero no era de los que levantaba la mano a una mujer. Seguro que le parecía algo repulsivo.

—No es ningún crimen vivir sola, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si pone música pop muy alta -dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó el recibidor.

—No sé mucho de música pop— confesó sonriente —Soy más de música clásica, me gusta relajarme cuando diseño.

—¿Diseñas?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Supones? No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó?

—Mmmh, creo que no salió del todo bien. Por cierto— dijo para cambiar de tema — La señora Yamazaki me dio unas galletas, ¿gusta algunas?

—Claro— respondió sonriendo de lado.

Sora hizo un ademán para que pasara.

—Sé que la casa no está en mal estado, sin embargo no he tenido el tiempo de familiarizarme con todas estas cosas — la escuchó desde la cocina. Mientras tanto Yamato se dedicaba a ver el interior de la casa.

En una esquina vislumbró una maleta y bolso. Eso le pareció extraño.

—No te preocupes, fui yo quien decidió venir aquí…

Sora regreso a la sala con un par de tasas de té y colocó en medio de la mesa una caja grande de galletas.

—La señora Yamazaki fue muy amable conmigo — Sora lo invito a sentar con la mano. —Pero, jamás me advirtió de un vecino cuestionador.

Yamato soltó una risa.

—¿Sí? ¿Sientes que te cuestiono demasiado?

—Que me cuestionas e interrogas.

Sora le siguió el juego

—«Interrogar» y «cuestionar» son conceptos peligrosos.

—¡Wow! ¿Ha estado usted en el ejército? ¿O en el Servicio Secreto? ¿FBI?

Lo decía en broma, pero su presencia era la de un soldado en alerta.

—¿Por qué se le ha ocurrido eso? -preguntó desconcertado.

—¿Tengo razón?

—No podría estar más equivocada. Soy un humilde carpintero que en sus tiempos libres toca en una banda para un bar.

—Discúlpeme, Señor Takeishi, pero usted no tiene cara de considerarse humilde.

—Dígame entonces quién soy.

—Una víctima de alguna batalla.

¡Dios mío! ¿Había dicho eso realmente?

—Señorita Tachikawa, me ha descubierto.

Ambos rieron. De repente, se estaba estableciendo cierta intimidad entre ellos.

—Si cree que sabe algo sobre mí, permítame preguntarle si ha venido a este pueblo a empezar una nueva vida -dijo con un tono falsamente neutro.

—¿Lo he hecho enfadar?

Preguntó Sora temerosa.

—No, sólo le devuelvo el desafío.

Aquella mujer había sabido atravesar barreras con facilidad asombrosa.

Poca gente sabía hacerlo.

Sora negó.

—No lo molestaré, si eso es lo que lo preocupa.

—No parece del tipo de mujer que moleste a los hombres. Perdóneme. Estoy seguro de que seremos buenos vecinos. Siempre que nos limitemos a darnos los buenos días por encima de la cerca.

Sora asintió.

— ¿Qué hay de usted? ¿No tiene una historia que contar?

—¿Es usted realmente insistente, no? -dijo con aspereza-. Tiene ojos de bruja, psiquiatra o psicóloga. Aunque a lo mejor es sólo una niña mimada que se ha fugado de casa.

Sora trago fuerte. Mordió su labio y lo miró intensamente.

—Si lo fuera—dijo ella palideciendo —, ¿me protegería?

Ahora fue turno de Yamato que se quedó callado, consciente de la confianza que se iba estableciendo entre ambos.

—Lo veremos cuando llegue el momento. No debe tener miedo de mí, señorita Tachikawa. No sé quién es usted, pero sé que corre algún riesgo.

—¿Es acaso usted brujo, consejero espiritual, psiquiatra o psicólogo también?

Yamato negó riéndose para regresar a su expresión natural, aquella neutral.

—Puede que seamos iguales en eso. Ocultamos algo. No le diremos nada a nadie.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo hemos empezado esta conversación— dijo ella sinceramente sorprendida.

—Yo sí -dijo él amablemente —. A veces, la gente encuentra atajos para conocerse.

—A mí me parece muy raro, de todas formas.

—No tenga miedo. La verdad es que cuando la vi antes en el jardín, usted no parecía saber lo que era el miedo. Parecía tan inocente...

Sora lo miro expectante, ¿Cuándo la había visto en el jardín?

—¿Qué lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Hay demasiada intensidad en usted. Lo veo en sus ojos.

A Sora Le brillaron los ojos de una forma intensa.

—Así que en realidad es usted psiquiatra -dijo ocultando con humor su turbación —¿Un escritor serio? ¿Un premiado periodista? Usted también transmite intensidad.

— Ésa es una de las cosas que debo ocultar.

—Nos hemos revelado muchas cosas esta mañana…

—Es cierto. No estoy acostumbrado a conocer jovencitas tan perceptivas. Resulta enigmática. Es usted demasiado joven para tener tanta experiencia. ¿Qué años puede tener? ¿Veintitrés? ¿Veinticuatro?

La mirada de Yamato descendió por aquel cuerpo esbelto. Pese a estar sentada pudo observar que llevaba una falda blanca de algodón y una ligera camisa mezcla de algodón y encaje. Refinada. Virginal. Deseable.

—Más bien veinticinco.

Yamato pestañeo, era demasiado joven.

—Toda una niña.

—No creo— dijo apretando los puños. Era lo bastante adulta para haber vivido experiencias terribles.

—¿Por qué lo dice, Señorita Tachikawa, ¿Sabe lo que es el dolor? -preguntó él, dándose cuenta de su reacción.

—Mucha gente experimenta dolor. A lo mejor el mío es diferente del suyo, ¿Cuál es su caso?

—Señorita Tachikawa, tendré que conocerla mucho mejor antes de hablar de ello -contestó él sarcásticamente —. Además, estoy seguro de que usted tampoco está dispuesta a contarme su historia.

—¿Reportero de investigación? Algo me dice que debería conocerlo.

Su presencia era demasiado imponente para ser una persona normal.

—No, no me conoce— repuso rápidamente —. De todas formas, no somos enemigos, ¿verdad?

—Espero que no, señor Takaishi. Me sentiré mucho más segura teniéndolo cerca.

Yamato la miro expectante, su mensaje era tan extraño.

Ella al notar su no contestación prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Bueno— hizo una pausa —¿Se le ofrece algo más?.. es decir…Sólo esperaba una breve presentación. ¿Siempre es así con los desconocidos?

—Usted no es una desconocida— repuso él encogiéndose de hombros —Yo tampoco contaba con que usted me gustara. Ha sido agradable platicar con usted…

A Sora se le subieron los colores al rostro. No esperaba esa contestación.

—Así que no me equivoqué. Pensé que venía usted con cierta hostilidad. — cambió de tema.

—Es posible. Por un momento, me recordó a, una persona.

—¿Alguien que de su pasado? -su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la expresión del rubio.

—Evidentemente. Pero, aparte de unas pocas coincidencias, he comprobado con esta breve charla que no se parecen en nada.

—Me alegro de oírlo. Me tenía preocupada, hasta que ha sonreído.

—¿Una sonrisa le basta?

—Sí, para mi… es suficiente—dijo ella casi aliviada.

A Sora le parecía que aquel hombre tan fuerte y atractivo llenaba el espacio su alrededor. A Joe, con su imperiosa necesidad de ser el macho dominante, le faltaba la presencia que tenía aquel hombre, a pesar de su arrogancia y atractivo masculino.

—Tengo un par de horas libres— dijo él casi sin darse cuenta —¿Quiere que la

ayude desempacar?

Sora se sonrojó, no tenía la gran cosa por desencapar, solo había llevado con ella una maleta y un bolso.

—¿Quiere eso decir que me acepta como vecina?— preguntó ella radiante.

—Acepto el hecho de que es usted una persona amable.

Sora negó.

—No, solo traje conmigo un par de cosas… no es la gran cosa.

—Bueno, es ese caso ¿Le apetece almorzar?

¡Vaya que la había dejado sin escapatoria, se le secó la garganta!

Sólo intenta ser amable, ¿verdad? A él le importaba la gente. Igual que a ella.

—¿Qué acaso no es lo que hacemos ahora?

Sora miró el té en la taza completamente lleno, no había dado ni un sorbo al igual que no había tomado ni una sola galleta.

—¡Bahh! — se quejó —Esto no llena.

—De acuerdo, me encantaría.— Sora sonrió —¿Por qué no me llama Sora?

—Muy bien, en ese caso puedes llamarme Yamato— Contestó embelesado extendiendo la mano.

Ella no desaprovechó el momento y estrechó su mano, era firme, pero cálida. Y pudo percibir como su mano se perdía en la enormidad de las manos de él.

—Tienes una mano muy delicada, Sora.

—Y tú tienes unas manos muy fuertes— respondió sonrojada, llevándose un mechón de cabello atrás de la oreja.

—Toco el bajo en una banda. Si tienes tiempo puedes ir un día de estos a vernos tocar.

—Sería maravilloso.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El mercado en el pueblo estaba repleto. Los puestos callejeros vendían su mercancía: frutas y verduras de todo tipo, comida para llevar y también artesanía. Las dos cafeterías del pueblo, una con cortinas pintadas en rojo, la otra con una llena de volantes rosas y blancos, estaban a rebosar de gente.

—¿Te apetece que compremos unos emparedados y hagamos un picnic en el parque?— Preguntó Yamato al ver a la muchedumbre, no era un hombre al cual le gustase ser visto.

La observo y ella se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros. Más bien al corazón. Era tan menuda que le daba la impresión de que podría agarrarla y metérsela en un bolsillo.

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?— sonrió ella —. Hida es tan bonito... No esperaba que fuera un lugar tan hermoso y lleno de paz. El aire es tan puro que desentumece el corazón.

—¿Tenías el corazón entumecido?— preguntó él mirándola con profundidad.

—Bueno… Digamos que me siento muy cómoda y relajada— dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el parque que se encontraba más despejado y solitario.

Yamato sonrió.

—Vamos a dar de que hablar a la gente— dijo él divertido.

Había notado que la gente murmuraba a su paso.

—Bueno…Conoces esta ciudad mejor que yo— dijo, feliz de que la gente los saludara —Pero no te apures. No quiero causarte algo que no te guste…

—¿Qué importancia tiene?

—A veces es difícil dar gusto a la gente— se limitó a decir ella.

—¿Cómo a tu novio?

Sora lo miro cuestionándolo

—Habíamos quedado en no hablaríamos acerca de ello. — contestó cortante.

—Tienes razón. Ve a buscar un lugar agradable en el parque yo mientras voy por los bocadillos y el café. ¿Solo o con leche?

—Me gusta el Capuccino— se sonrojó —Bueno… solo si tienen.

—Mira, aquí hay capuccinos, lates, expressos, frapuccinos...

—Disculpa, ya veo que hay de todo en el pueblo— interrumpió ella sonriendo.

Era un auténtico placer sentirse tan a gusto con un hombre.

—No tardo -dijo el rubio alejándose.

Yamato al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que una chica del pueblo llevaba tiempo observándolos con la nariz pegada a la ventana de la tienda. Yamato la saludó con la mano e, inmediatamente, ella despegó la cara del cristal.

Se sentaron en sillas de madera a la sombra de los árboles cuajados de orquídeas.

—Tus ojos son del mismo color que este arroyo—dijo él con naturalidad, haciéndola sonrojar —de un rojizo radiante.

¡Qué voz tan profunda! Cálida y masculina. Le pareció notar un cierto acento extranjero.

—La comida está deliciosa— cambio de tema — ¿Eres de por aquí, Yamato?

El rubio negó.

—Nací en Francia pero mi familia es japonesa.

Ahora entendía todo: su aspecto, su voz, sus ojos, todo él le parecía perfecto.

—Nunca he estado en Francia, supongo que es maravilloso…

—Podemos ir algún día si gustas— lo dijo despreocupado dando un mordisco a su comida.

Sora no sabía en donde meterse. Se sonrojó de sobremanera, agradecía a todos los Dioses que él estuviese mirando al lago para no verla en esas condiciones. Simplemente se sentía segura con aquel desconocido.

Una vez terminaron sus respectivos desayunos, Sora observó como el rubio sacaba de una bolsa un par de pasteles.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó divertida —¿Uno para cada uno?

Él negó.

—Los dos para ti. Estás muy delgada.

Sora se sentía cautivada por el escaso sol, el agua, el canto de las aves, por todo su contexto y aquel hombre fascinante que parecía entender sus pensamientos más ocultos.

—¿Bromeas? — dijo divertida —. Estoy más que satisfecha.

—En ese caso compartiremos uno, ¿Te parece? —La vio asentir —¿Qué tienes pensado hacer mientras estés aquí?

—¿Hacer? -repitió sorprendida —.No lo había pensado. Estar aquí es ya suficiente.

Él la miró fijamente. No se acostumbraría a su bello y bronceado rostro.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Tu novio te asustaba?

Era evidente que ni se le ocurría imaginar que estuviera casada. Debía de parecerle demasiado joven e inexperta.

—¡No! Yo no he dicho eso.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. No preguntaría más del tema, era evidente que a ella le disgustaba hablar de eso.

—¿Tus padres?

—Están en Kyoto. Están bien. —él asintió —¿Los tuyos?

—Viven en Odaiba, mi madre es reportera y mi padre trabaja para una empresa de telecomunicaciones. — Sora lo miró sorprendida —¿Qué? — dijo divertido —Continúa con la investigación. Estoy acostumbrado a que me examinen.

—¿Quién? O ¿Quiénes? ¿Las mujeres del pueblo?— preguntó ella ruborizándose.

—Las mujeres de este pueblo son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿lanzadas? -contestó él esbozando una sonrisa.

—Y tú… ¿le temes al compromiso?

Yamato asintió.

—Claro que sí. De mientras tengo que poner orden en mi vida.

—¿Has tenido malas experiencias?

Lo vio removerse molesto.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Sora.

—No estoy conociendo demasiadas cosas de ti…

—Yo tampoco. Pero eres tan lista que me extraña que no me leas la mente.

—Hago lo que puedo. ¿Te gusta la música? ¿O sólo lo finges?

—Nunca mentiría en algo así.

—¿Y en otras cosas?

Preguntó dudosa, no sabía si se acercaba a terreno desconocido.

—Todos tenemos secretos, Sora. Algunos son verdaderas pesadillas.

Sora llevo la vista al lago y cerró los ojos, en eso coincidía con él, se llevó la mano al pecho.

—¿Estás bien? -preguntó él sorprendido.

—No lo sé. No soy una persona valiente. A veces siento pánico.

—Eres como yo. Estamos en un punto en nuestras vidas en el que necesitamos este campo abierto para respirar…

Sora asintió. Se sentía tan identificada con él. Ambos compartían un pasado misterioso, no sabía por qué pero sentía una extraña conexión con el rubio. Decidió no mirarlo más. Había pasado el suficiente tiempo con Joe que se había encargado de destruir cualquier rastro de auto estima en ella.

—¿De verdad? —decidió Sora indagar un poco en aquello

—Claro… lo digo con sinceridad.

Sora asintió.

—Me parece extraño que digas que eres carpintero o músico.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— no se dio cuenta de su tono, había sonado alerta.

—Es… es… es solo que pareces más un hombre de acción...

—No dejas de hacer conjeturas.— Yamato la interrumpió —Ya te he dicho que soy carpintero. Si quieres te hago algo. Una silla. Una mesa. O un joyero. ¿Has traído las perlas y los diamantes? Seguro que tienes algunos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó Sora con voz temblorosa.

—No sé de dónde vienes, Sora. Pero pobre no eres.

—Resulta extraño que hablemos con tanta franqueza, ¿no? -dijo ella ocultando el rostro detrás de su cabello—. Apenas hace una hora que nos conocemos.

—Qué no te extrañe. La verdad es que la gente siempre viene a mí con sus problemas. En especial cuando estoy en el bar.

—Bueno… soy especial— hizo una pausa —. Yo no te he contado los míos.

—Un poco sí. Está claro que no sabes elegir a tus novios. ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Eres de las que no acepta un «no» por respuesta?

—¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor— suplicó ella.

—Está bien. — Yamato fijó su vista en el pastel completo que no había sido probado —No estás a dieta, ¿verdad?

—¡Yamato! Pero si me comí los emparedados.

—Pues ahora cómete los pasteles. No pienso tirarlos.

—Está bien— dijo tomando uno de los pasteles —. Eres peor que un padre— añadió maliciosamente.

—¿El de hermano mayor? Me siento como un viejo a tu lado.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser joven…

—Dime…

—Tengo treinta y dos, Sora.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta?

Sora negó.

—No, creo que ya fue suficiente. Viaje mucho y por ahora quiero descansar.

Yamato maldició por debajo

—Y yo que tenía ganas de ver si el nombre de tu tarjeta coincide con el que me diste –añadió.

—¿Cuál es tu prisa? —preguntó perpleja. —Para que sepas todo lo pago con efectivo.

—Pero, sabes que los bancos no pueden proporcionarle a nadie información privada, ¿verdad?

—La gente puede averiguar cualquier cosa si se lo propone. No debes preocuparte por mí, hermano mayor.

—Sí que debo. Al fin y al cabo eres mi vecina.

—Y eso me hace sentir mejor.

Exclamo con sinceridad. Se sentía tremendamente bien estar a su lado.

—Contéstame algo… ¿las mujeres del pueblo han intentado sacarte de tu soledad?

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—¿Cómo que quien? Soy nueva aquí al único que conozco es a ti… Lo digo por que lo he visto yo. En la mirada de la gente en el mercado.

—¿Tu piensas que las mujeres se mueren por mi compañía?

—Tranquilo— sora sonrió divertida —. Solo indagaba…

—Solo te diré que toda mujer quiere a un hombre que sea bondadoso con ella y con sus hijos.

—No todas queremos eso…

—Y tu novio no respondía a esas expectativas.

—Así es -asintió ella apesadumbrada.

—Pero lo echas de menos…

—Contéstame una cosa— contraatacó Sora —. No se lo diré a nadie, ¡Vaya! Que ni conozco a nadie aquí…— respiro profundo —acaso, tu… ¿Estás casado?

—No, Sora. Nunca lo he estado— contestó Yamato mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Durante muchos años viví sin saber dónde iba a estar al día siguiente. Siempre viajando.

—¿Cómo carpintero? -observó ella escéptica.

Él bufó.

—Dejemos las cosas claras. Soy carpintero.

Sora asintió, pensó por su mirada que iba desencaminada. Temió haberse sobrepasado.

—Perdona, no quería ser entrometida— dijo ella palideciendo—. Era…era solo una broma...

-¡Oye! -dijo él dándose cuenta de su reacción-. Perdona si he sido demasiado brusco. ¿Quién te ha hecho daño, Sora?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber? De verdad, todo va bien.

—Claro, por eso te has puesto a temblar. Quedaría entre nosotros. Así podría ser tu guardián para que ese novio tuyo no te localizara. Totalmente gratis. Bueno, en todo caso podrías invitarme a cenar. ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Antes creía que sí. Ahora no lo sé.

Lo dijo bajando su cabeza.

—También tu autoestima ha sufrido.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eres muy inteligente. Cuando tengas más años y más seguridad, lo sabrás y serás un peligro…

Sora no entendió sus últimas palabras, pero ya no quiso indagar más por el momento solo quería ir a su casa a descansar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Espero que podamos ser amigos.— dijo Sora una vez que habían llegado hasta su casa.

—¿Sólo esperas? Está decidido. Yo seré el hermano mayor y tú, Sora, mi vecina. Ése es el primer paso para ser grandes amigos. Los dos vivimos a la defensiva. Y te regalaré una silla y un escritorio que tengo en casa que te iría muy bien en tu hogar, sobre todo para que tomes ese pasatiempo tuyo, ese de diseñar.

-¿Los has hecho tú?

-Sí.

Sora pestañeó sorprendida.

—¡Wow! Yamato no sé que decir, muchas gracias…

—Sora, son solo un regalo de bienvenida a tu nueva casa.

—¡Oh! No puedo aceptarlo— dijo conmovida por su generosidad.

—Claro que puedes— hizo una pausa—. Espera aquí, iré por ellos.

—¡YAMATO! — gritó su nombre haciéndolo volverse.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?— su corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Él se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

—Me gusta echar una mano. Además, lo he pasado muy bien. Estaba empezando a aburrirme aquí –dijo con una sonrisa irresistible.

Ambos rieron.

—Me facilitas mucho el cambio. En verdad…Muchas gracias.

Sin poderlo evitar, Yamato le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Te lo dije— susurró —. Ahora estás segura…

Se miraron a los ojos.

Y no sabían por qué, pero parecía que el aire entre ellos iba a estallar…

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

Me llenaron de buenísima energía y estoy cargando pilas para no quedarles mal en nada.

Obviamente planeo ir lento, aunque tampoco planeo que este fic rebase los 10 capítulos. Me gustaría que la relación de ambos se vaya forjando poco a poco, iniciando como una amistad para después transformarse en una relación pasional.

Como pudimos ver en esta segunda entrega Yamato también tiene motivos para esconderse o huir, pero le comenzará a resultar muy difícil mantenerse alejado de Sora…

No diré más...

¿Nos leemos?

Regálame un Review que en verdad muero de amor…

 **.**

 **IreneFl:** Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte unos minutos de tu precioso tiempo para escribirme, la verdad es que no estaba segura en si subirlo o no, pero después de leerte créeme que estoy más que animada para darle continuidad a este fic. Te mando un enorme abrazo.

 **Ana Maria:** Que bonito volvernos a encontrar por aquí, ¡Claro que si! Regrese y con mucho Sorato. Te entiendo a la perfección, demasiada escases de Soratos, pero aquí estoy yo, a mi paso lento pero seguro. De hecho tengo como 4 escritos sin publicar de diferentes temáticas, debido a que estuve fuera un tiempo por cuestiones laborales y me sobraba tiempo para escribir, sin embargo, ningún proyecto se concluyó más que este. Espero y poder terminarlo y que sea de tu agrado. Cualquier aclaración o consejo es más que bienvenido. Te mando un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por leerme.

 **Lin Lu Lo Li:** ¡Gracias por tu review! Te mando un enorme abrazo y espero y sigamos leyendo.


End file.
